My Only
by Eclipsedlove
Summary: COMPLETE FlorianxNoir language, yaoisexual content, and very minor torture, please RxR! Florian is kidknapped and sold to the highest bidder...
1. Chapter 1

"Goddamn it! I get it!" Florian gripped as his body was tossed mercilessly on to the floor for the hundredth time.

He'd simply been running an errand for his patron and on his way back down the street, he'd spent too much time looking in the windows of little shops and the sun had begun setting. When he was grabbed and blind folded. He was aware that he'd been put into a car and taken in the direction away from Noir.

There was defiantly a man twice the blonds size and another some what older. Florian had been listening as best he could to their conversation after he'd settled down a little, and guessed the other man was in his 40's if not 50's. The other man sounded quiet stupid, but Florian had the bruises to prove that he was not to be messed with. Florian had not simply let himself be caught, however, he'd put up the best fight he could against the giant and only ended up ding more damage to himself than to the behemoth. Florian had safely inferred that they were talking about him, when he caught a glimmer of their conversation, something that Florian would be doing in a couple of days.

When they finally reached they're destination. Florian was man handled like never before than finally thrown into the cold dungeon he now lays in.

After the heavy door was slammed shut Florian wriggled out of his restraints (which he'd gotten pretty good at doing by now.) He sat up and removed his blind fold only to have his eyes meet dead darkness. He waited a minute for his eye's to adjust before he looked around; he was able to make out a bed against one wall and the huge door against the other. He crawled over to the bed and lifted his sore body unto it. He had no idea how to get out of here, who those people were, or what they intended to do to him. All he did know was that Noir would be furious. He pulled his legs up to his chest to try and comfort himself before drifting into a restless sleep.

* * *

Noir looked up at his fancy-golden clock for the 12th time in half an hour. It was already dark out and his favorite little trouble maker wasn't home yet. He put his sock covered feet up on his desk and lit up. Running his fingers through his midnight tresses he puffed out a great deal of smoke and reached for the phone. He'd done this every time he lit a new cigar. He wanted to call the manager of the shop that Florian was at to tell him to send the blond home, but he didn't want to sound paranoid, so he set the phone down again. Looking at his ash tray, he squished his fresh cigar ready to give up and just try and go to bed forgetting about Florian. (of course he new he couldn't just forget him) so he sat there hands folded in front of him, as he leaned close to the phone, like if he stared hard enough it would ring and tell him what the hell was keeping Florian.

"If your that edgy than you should just call!"

"Shit! Lila!" Noir jumped about a foot out of his chair in surprise.

"I'm going to bed," she said plainly before closing the door and leaving.

"Don't you know how to knock woman!?" he shouted back at her. 'Damn, she's right I should just call.' Finally being told to do so gave Noir the extra push to pick up the phone and dial.

"Aiiy! Who the bloody hell is calling me at this hour?" the store owner complained.

"Hey, sorry it's me, Ray."

"Ray? What do you want?"

"Is Florian still there?"

"Who?"

"Florian. The man I sent to pick up my books."

"Oh yeah him. He left hours ago, heh heh maybe that pretty lil' thing got himself lost."

'Hours ago!?' "Um… yeah thanks." He lied and hung up the phone. He shot out of his chair, slipped his shoes back on, and grabbed his coat n his way out the door in to the night air.

* * *

Beams of harsh light attacked amethyst eyes. trying to block the light with his hand Florian sat up, squinting in the direction the offending light was coming before the arm he'd put up to protect himself was used to pull him of his little bed. He hit the floor unexpectedly, and was dragged out in the hall. His eyes still hadn't adjusted so he couldn't see were he was being dragged but he knew the huge man from yesterday was the one doing it. Finally he saw him open a steel door at the end of the hall way, and was pulled up a set of stairs.

"What the hell are you doing with me!? I demand an answer." Florian screamed. The man stopped, looked down at the blond and struck his large hand across his pale cheek.

"Keep quite or I'll snap that purdy neck of yours." He threw Florian up the rest of the stairs and in to velvet furnished room. The door slammed behind him, Florian turned on the floor to see the burly man clearly for the first time. His tanned skin was horribly scarred, his mouth was more like a toothless hole in his head and his ears tuck off his bald head like leaves.

"Violet." Florian turned to face the other direction. A fat ball of a man, dressed in heavy silks, sat in a throne-chair smoking a huge cigar. "I've been waiting for some thing like you to come my way."

Florian recognized his voice as the other man in the car when he'd been brought here. The fat man struggled to get out of the chair a moment before walking close to Florian, who sat like a scolded puppy on the floor.

"Forgive me if I don't tell you my name but it really won't matter." He opened up a box on the table to his left and took out a photography camera. He gestured for the bear-man to take it, and continued to walk near Florian. He turned to make sure his over sized servant was almost done setting up the camera before looking Florian in the eye and saying, "Now we can do this the easy way or Raudrick can make this very unpleasant for you. You can choose, either way, I expect you to be naked in the next 2 minutes."

Florian's eyes widened in horror, Raudrick cracked his knuckles and Florian snapped out of his shocked state. His mind was numb he had no idea what to do. Unfortunately his mind was made up for him when the fat man muttered, "Thought so, the pretty ones always put up a fight. Raudrick!"

The huge man picked up Florian with easy and striped him like a doll. Florian instinctively fought back, but with out prevail. He was tossed unto the velvety imitation of a bed room. Raudrick placed himself behind the fake elegant back bored and took hold of Florian's arms, so that his back was pressed against the wood. Florian drew his legs up to try and guard himself as he heard the first click of the camera. He turned his head away as he felt tears flow down his cheeks.

Raudrick was twisting his arms in painful positions trying to get him to move in to provocative positions. 'Noir, help me.. .'

* * *

It'd been two days now and no word from Florian; Noir was in hell with worry and anger. He sat at his desk as usual, but the look he wore behind his screen of smoke was deadly. He'd checked the grounds so many times he'd memorized every nook-and-cranny, he checked all of Florian's favorite places to go and even went around town to ask people if they'd seen him, yet nothing. He was so deep in thought that he'd barley noticed Lila walk in with the mail.

She was worried too but showed no real concern as she sorted thought the mail. Noir watched her expression change as she read the various addresses. Her eyebrows rose as she read the title of a catalogue they'd received, her dark cheeks gained a rare shade of pink.

"What?" Noir asked in curiosity. Startled she turned the magazine around to show that it was no ordinary book but yet another invitation to yet another party. This one happened to be a masquerade auction for the wealthy, which he got quiet often, but this one just so happened to be auctioning people. A very voluptuous woman with black hair was posing naked on the front.

"Oh…" Noir replied almost sorry he asked. Lila leaned on her hip as she flipped through. "Lila!!"

"What? The cover says "Prized man, Violet" I want to see him."

Noir turned away from his perverted little worker to look out the window and to think about Florian again. His thoughts were yet again interrupted by Florian's little boy.

"Lila that show you've been waiting for is on now." Noel said as he peeked his head in. "Okay coming. Here Noir I'll leave this here so you can… "Relive some stress." I know you're probably all strung out with out Florian to help you," she teased as she scurried out of the room.

"I'm not like you!" He threw the magazine at the closed door as he yelled. Not in the mood to fight he lit up and rocked back in his chair. After a while he spun around in frustration and landed facing the door. His eyes drifted to the open periodical on the floor. The man in the picture had won himself a full page with his picture, but from what Noir could see he didn't look too thrilled to be featured there. Not paying anymore mind to the porn on the floor, he picked up a map of the city again to rethink the places he'd visited. After about 20 minutes he heard fast little foot steps coming toward the door again. 'Who could that be, can't they just leave me alone. It's only been 20 minutes…. Wait 20 minutes that's the maximum of Noel's attention span!!'

When he heard the knob of the door start to turn Noir did the first thing that came to mind to keep the boy out, he threw the map at the door. He heard the child scream in surprise on the other side. "Go away brat." Noel started to cry and ran away cursing Noir (using words he had learned from Noir himself). The man sighed in relief and got up to pick up the book and the map on his floor. Lila had bad enough opinions of his sexuality he didn't need the boy spreading rumors about him either.

He picked up the book and let his eyes slide down to the picture to see what he'd been looking at earlier. "Violet…" he whispered. What he saw almost made his heart stop. "Lila!!" he screamed as he sprinted out the door. He continued to yell her name as he ran all the way up her room. He busted through her door at full speed.

"What's got your panties in a bunch?" she asked casually not even looking away from the screen. "I – I found him-," he panted. "What? Were?!" He held up the picture of the struggling blond. Both looked at each other in horror.

"Florian…"

* * *

Florian had figured out from the cook, who brought him his daily gruel and bread; he was going to be sold to the highest bidder. He also figured out it'd been 2 weeks since he was abducted. The auction was tonight and Florian was sure he was close to death. He hadn't eaten hardly anything he was given and now his body was paying for it. He knew he'd lost weight, which in his case could get dangerous. Today however Florian did eat, (the bread at least he had know idea what the glob of steaming green glue on the tray even was.) He had thought even if his buyer was some one bigger than him he would need every once of energy he had to escape.

The first couple of days after he knew about the auction he had dreamed Noir would show up and out bid every one. But after a week passed he thought Noir was too hung up on money to even pay the entrance fee. Tears escaped his eyes as he ate his cold bread. He hated Noir for not coming to get him by now, this was his fault anyway.

'I'm never running errands again for him.' He stopped eating and cried harder. 'That is if I ever see him again.' His sulking thoughts were interrupted by the now familiar sound of Raudrick coming to get him. When the door opened harsh light engulfed the blond. When Florian looked up as if to ask 'what?' the man sneered, "Bath time."

Florian was dragged out of his small room and down the opposite end of the hall than last time and through several doors to a large bathing room. The burly man must have gotten a kick out of throwing people smaller than him because he never left Florian to enter a room he always tossed him.

"You have an hour before it's your turn on stage." With that he left locking the door behind him.

Florian pulled himself off the floor and looked around. The tiles were a soft baby blue and the pre-filled bath looked like a hot-porcelain heaven. He took off what little clothing he'd been left with and started to wash. He scrubbed his body seeing just how much damage he'd done to himself, his ribs were easily visible, and skin was even more pale than usual. After he felt clean he slid into the bath tub with a sigh. Being handled by Ruadrick and sleeping on that paper on stilts that was his bed had made his body feel like he rolled down a rocky hill. He lay in the tube for a long time thinking about how he might escape from his new-soon-to-be-owner. When he decided that he was royally fucked he slipped out of the bath and started to towel off.

'I'll play it by ear and see what happens,' he thought which was really just an easier way of saying your going to become a sex toy weather you like it or not. When Raudrick came back for him he had already brushed his hair and put his clothes back on. Raudrick saw him sitting by the door and simply snickered and motioned for him to come Florian new it was useless to run from him and Raudrick seemed to know this to, he made no motion to grab him until they reached a pair of elaborate double doors.

Florian heard a strange noise, like a faulty motor, running on the other side. Raudrick turned to face him with that grin that made him look stupider than usual plastered to his scared face. He grabbed hold of Florian's shirt and ripped it off. The second Florian started to protest the man wrapped his tree trunk like arm around his fragile neck and pulled off his pants as well, not letting him go, even as he entered the huge auditorium room. The man who had been making the strange noise stood at a podium and said in a flowing high voice, "Awe, and this one I have been waiting for all night."

This was the last thing Florian saw and heard before his vision went black.

* * *

Noir had had a great difficulty making his reservation for tonight. He'd been invited to a countless number of these "anonymous" parties but never attended. It took him a week to finally get a date on when to show up and he received the address the morning of the auction.

He wore his cape and a black and red silk tuxedo. His mask was a purple butterfly lined with amethysts, which had attracted many eye's as he walked through the main vestibule of the auction hall. He felt so out of place, every conversation he heard as he walked by was about some form of prostitution. He felt his stomach tighten in anxiety as he heard bits of these horrific stories and could only think of his delicate Florian in those situations. He walked faster toward the attraction hall just wishing the night was over with and he and Florian were back at home.

He took a seat in the back of the small room. He anxiously watched the other aristocrats file in until finally the lights dimmed a little, making the silk decorated room look even more sensual than it already had. The host stepped out on the stage. He was a horridly fat man who waddled when he walked and was sweating profusely under the spot light of the stage.

"Welcome honored guest, before we begin let me remind you, all purchases are made untraceable and anonymous. There will be small intermissions between items so if you with to leave and see you prize after you win you may due so. No one is allowed to leave the premises till the auction is over and no prizes will leave tonight either. You will be given information on how to receive them after the bidding. Now with that said let the night commence!"

The hall held a dull roar of gloved applause for a moment before the auctioneer came out and introduced the first 'item.' She was the girl from the cover Noir recognized. Still naked she flaunted her body like a pro and was sold for a fair amount. The next was a terrified brunet with very little physique. Noir lit up while she was being sold which the auctioneer took as a hand. She went twice before some one doubled Noir's "bet." The auctioneer looked to Noir as he rattled off her final price, the black haired man held a dead stare, and the auctioneer disappointedly sold her for half the price of the first women. 6 items and 4 cigars (which were lit between bets) later, the auctioneer looked over excitedly to introduce the next item. "Awe and this one I have been waiting for all night."

The audience leaned forward with renewed enthusiasm. A huge man entered the stage slowly; he seemed to be pulling something. Suddenly there was a strangled scream and the man tossed what he'd been fighting on the wooden stage loosing his balance. The young man made a grab for the blind fold over his eyes but his hands were wrenched away before he could get it. The big man held both the smaller man's hands behind his back with one massive fist. He forced the blond on to his knees into a kneeling position. The smaller man fought until his legs were pushed apart to display himself to the audience.

"Florian…" Noir whispered. The blond hung his head as he heard the silent murmurs of admiration from the people in the audience.

"We'll start the bidding at 500,000 dollars" instantly money started to burn like wild fire. Noir waited till the bets started to disperse a little before he stated to bet. Finally it was down to Noir and a man who had already bought 2 ladies and a man. The other man stood up in frustration as Noir calmly out-bid him again.

"900,000!" he shouted.

"900,000, going once, going twice, going thr-"

"1 million," Noir barley opened his eyes as he muttered the price. He heard whispers in the audience and Florian choked on his cries on the stage and the other man across the room swore a Noir before seating himself again. "Violet has been sold for 1 million dollars to the man in the amethyst mask."

Florian screamed in protest as soon as the word sold had been dropped in the room. He was forcefully dragged off the stage by the big man. Noir got up to leave the room but was stopped by the host.

"I hope you aren't done Butterfly." Noir turned to face him, "I just spent 1 million dollars on a man, I need a drink."

This jest got a healthy gale of laughter that ended further argument. Noir left the room quietly but as soon as the doors closed behind him he sprinted to the place were he could see his 'prize.' The huge man that had been on the stage showed him to the door; before they entered the man asked if he wanted him to come in too.

"No."

"'Kay but he's a fighter, here's the key to his chain." Noir entered only to be greeted with a pillow to the face. Florian was livid. His eyes were deep purple with rage and he was panting dangerously on the elegant bed that he was chained to.

"Ya' sure you don't want me to-"

"Leave." The door shut behind Noir. The black haired man just stood there staring at what had become of Florian. He looked starved on staged but in the dim lighting in here he looked dead. As Noir took in his naked form Florian realized that he was binging examined and curled himself up into a ball in the corner of the bed a cried silently. He started to whisper something to quiet for Noir to make out. He slowly closed the distance to sit on the edge of the bed and leaned close to the scared man.

"Noir..." Florian whispered. "Noir save me..."

"I'm here." Noir whispered back. Florian's sob's broke as he looked up slowly with angry eyes, "how dare you," he said through gritted teeth, "you'll never be half the man Noir is!" he cried trying to hit he man leaning close to him.

Noir dodged the punch and caught his arm drawing Florian it a tight embrace. "Florian it really is me," he said. He loosened his grip on the blond as soon as he stopped struggling. His eyes were filled with tears as he looked in to the familiar green depths for the first time in weeks. He slowly raised his shaking hands to untie the mask around his saviors face. He carefully undid the string and let the mask fall. A beautiful smile lit his gaunt face, "Noir."

He threw him self in the strong, warm embrace waiting for him. Sobbing uncontrollably into Noir's shoulder he pressed his freezing body against the heat of the other man. "I dreamed that you would come for me."

"Oh, Florian, what have they done to you?" He snuggled his face into the soft blond tresses, squeezing him tighter. After a moment of just holding each other Florian gently slid himself into Noir's lap, who welcomed him by running his fingers through his hair. Lying is head on the broad chest of his patron Florian finally let out a shaky sigh of relief before letting go into the darkness.

Porn on the floor it still makes me laugh


	2. Chapter 2

i'm sorry this is kind'a short but please enjoy,

oh yeah, after posting chapter 1 i realized that i forgot to put the disclaimer up (i felt pretty stupid when irealized this) so i'm sticking it here: all characters belong to You Higuri not me

chapter 2

When Florian next awoke he was back in his cell.

Had it been a dream?

Tears pressed at his eyes as he looked around in to the familiar darkness.

"Noir?" he called quietly. No answer. He sat up, trying to remember everything he went trough. He had felt very weak before he was abused on stage and even wearer when he was in Noir's embrace.

'Malnutrition has terrible effects,' he thought. 'It all felt so real, it couldn't have been just a dream.'

He tried to stand but found that his legs wouldn't hold him; he fell to the floor with an airy thud. Struggling to pull himself back up he heard foot steps out side his door. Closing his eyes before the out side light could attack them he listened the door swing open and the rush of cool air hit his body. It was then Florian realized he wasn't naked any more. He opened his eyes to see black silk covering his body, 'Noir's cape…'

"That was quite the stunt you pulled Violet." Florian's eyes transitioned to meet the fat face of the master. When the over weight man got no response he said, "I hope you realize you won't being getting away so easily."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

The man's face took an ugly shade of dark anger, he kicked Florian square in the jaw before shouting, "Thinking you can pity your little ass out of here. I know you haven't been eating but that is no excuse to upset your new master. Sir Butterfly came out of the room in hysterics saying that you were dying! You were sold for one million dollars and almost died; do you have any idea what the rest of the night was like for me?! Barely any one bet a dime after that, afraid their merchandise would keel over!" he shouted.

"So what did you do to me?" Florian asked as he rubbed his sore jaw, tasting metallic blood. The man sighed and rubbed his temples with his forefingers, "We led the man into the back room telling him that we'd tend to you and to enjoy the rest of the night. I'm quite surprised how he reacted however," he paused and stared at Florian, still on the ground.

"What do mean?"

The fat man cocked his head to one as best he could, and side quietly, "I mean usually when some one has bought something broken they rant about wanting their money back, when I told him we'd just refund him if you died he yelled at me…" he trailed off staring more intently into Florian's deep amethyst depths. Florian had no idea what he was looking for in his expression so he stoned his gaze and muttered, "Fool."

The man seemed to buy it that Florian still really hated his "new" patron, and turned to leave nonchalantly. "Wait." The man turned his obese face to glare at Florian. "When will he receive me?" Florian asked carefully.

"Tonight at the ball"

"What ball?"

"The ball that all prizes will be displayed before going home. You'll understand better tonight, I'm tiered of talking to you so I shall leave Raudrick to you preparations, ja."

With that he flicked his chubby ring covered hand in Florian's direction and exited the small room. Raudrick stood in the light hall way with that stupid grin on his face. What very little color had been in Florian's face drained, 'What preparations?!'

* * *

'3 more hours.' Noir counted in his head trying to block out the painful screaming in his ear. "WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE TO MY FLORIAN!!!!??? I WANT HIM BACK YOU BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAK-" 

"Shut up you little brat!" Noir hissed at Noel. The little boy had stationed himself on Noir's floor and started to hanker him with questions before he had even lit up. Big mistake on the kids part, because after the fifth question Noir threw his cigar case at him knocking him on the floor, and responded with a lying, "Dunno.'" This triggered a classic temper tantrum from the small boy, who always surprised Noir with just how much noise he can produce out of his tiny little body.

Noir kicked his feet up unto his desk and reclined, ignoring the sniffling boy on the floor. He would have his precious little amethyst home in 3 hours time. But he couldn't help but feel entirely nauseated with worry because A) Noel wouldn't let him forget that he could very likely be dead and Noir was just sitting on his ass and B) he wasn't even sure if Florian would be there. When Noir had left him, he had looked far to weak to stand on his own, let alone "be presented" as the fat master had put it.

He tried not to think of the worst but the image of the man's pale body burned into his mind, he looked so fragile and weak that Noir couldn't help but imagining him breaking in the big man's rough grip at any time. He shuddered, the thought away and looked at the boy laying tummy up now on his carpet.

"Your worried aren't you?" Noel spoke quietly now. Noir looked at the boy with his cigar resting on his lip.

"How can you be so stupid at times...?" Noel scowled at him before Noir whispered, "And still seem to know so much about people?" Noel stared at him upside down before rolling over and crawling to Noir.

"You'll get him back this time too right?" Noir wasn't sure how to answer so he just sat there. "You're acting so different from all the other times Florian has gone missing." Now Noir turned his head to look away from Noel's piercing gaze. "I'll do what ever it takes," he whispered. He looked back at Noel who gave him an assuring nod. Noir sometimes forgot that Florian's presence wasn't just for him, even though he wished it was, that man was special to a lot of different people, this thought only heightened his anticipation of getting him back. He ruffled the little boys hair, "I'll bring him home," he said.

This seemed to be what Noel had been waiting for, these simple words that would guarantee to make things better. The boy moved away from Noir towards the door. He was about to leave when he turned back to look at the older man.

"What?" "I think this is the first time I've left this room with out you screaming and throwing things to get me out," he said with an evil smile that made Noir raise an eyebrow. "I'll have to get you back sometime," with that he closed the door and was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

it took me so long to put ch.2 out so as an appology i'm posting ch.3 enjoy

"Get your hands off of me!!!" Florian screamed at the people who were holding him in the icy water. Thrashing violently protest trying to get back at Raudrick for what he'd done.

Florian hadn't protested the whole way he followed Raudrick to the bathing room, even though he had been roughly escorted in that direction. He had simply let the huge man have his way with him, until, that is, the big man tried to strip him of Noir's cape away, that's when Florian lost his remaining sanity.

Florian fought with all his might to keep the silk artticle in his possession. He felt safe with it, giving him hope that Noir was coming back for him. But as soon as it was ripped from his body he was exposed and alone again. When he began screaming and crying Raudrick slammed his fist into Florian's fragile ribs.

The cape was discarded and Florian was thrown in to a room of unfamiliar and masked people. They looked like white ghosts to the dazed man which only made him resist more, earning him another painful blow from Raudrick.

His body felt too weak to physically fight back any more so he resorted to screaming for the time beging. The people in the room had tried to silence him but Raudrick had said to let him scream.

The burly man had seated himself at the far end of the bathing room with a paper and smiled to himself every time Florian's screams echoed in the small tiled room. The torture Florian had inflicted on himself during the duration of his stay here was par to the "preparations" he was going through now.

The latex hands of his new handlers grasped his pale flesh as other roamed his sensitive skin with scorching hot scrubs. He was soaped and dunked into cold water, with the help of Raudrick holding him under by his hair, then soaped and dunked three more times. By the third time he came up his lunges screamed for air and his body was numb, he didn't even feel the rough toweling job done by one of the ghost-people.

He vaguely felt himself being taken out of the bathing room as the next victim entered with her escort in a similar manner as Florian had before. They walked a short passage before entering a small lightly furnished room, Raudrick stopped at the door and let go. Florian looked up at him blankly waiting for him to open the door. Raidrick only shook his head and motioned for Florian to proceed. Florian looked at the door then back to Raudrick, when the man only turned his back to lean against the wall Florian looked behind him to try and find an exit.

"No ya' don't," now Raudrick opened the door and tossed him in by his arm, slamming the door as Florian hit the floor. "Oh my! You startled me." The voice was male but sweet, Florian looked up to see that it belonged to a feminine looking man with flowing blond curls tied up in to a pink bow atop his tan head. When the man saw Florian he nearly died of giddy-school-girl-happiness.

"Well aren't you the MOST b-e-a-utiful thing on the face of the planet. I simply can't wait till we play dress up." Florian was now convinced he had died and gone to hell. (He wasn't quiet sure why he had gone to hell however the only reason he could think of were the endless naughty dreams he'd been having of Noir….sorry-)

His starvation-driven thoughts were interrupted by the figures he had missed in his entrance. The he-she that had greeted Florian was now prancing around four women who could have passed as Raudrick's twin sister's, "Finish with him quickly darlings I want him baAad!" with that he scampered into a dark corner and busied himself with something as the behemoth women advanced on Florian.

The rest of his body then underwent a series of normally pleasant hygienic treatments, only it felt like they were being preformed by mad-monkeys. His teeth were brushed so hard his mouth bled, his ears were probed to the point that he feared for his hearing and his teos and fingertips felt as if they'd been chipped off, he knew several were bleeding. What they did to him next made Florian feel more like a whore than ever. The she devil in the corner explained, giddily, that a prize on the first date was overly prepared for what normal couples do during their honey moon. Florian was forced on his knees as tight grips pinned him to the floor, rough fingers made their way inside his soft opening, thrusting and lubricating every inch they could. He gasped at the pain which only made the gender-fucked man in the corner giggle wildly as he placed himself on the cushioned vanity chair he'd pulled up.

When all intruding hands left his body he stayed doubled over trying to catch his breath. Fear gripped his insides when he heard a small snigger from the corner, "Mhhhm, my turn."

The frilly man led Florian to sit in front of the vanity he had been at and pushed him onto the cushiony stool. Florian looked into the lit up mirror and was terrified by what he saw.

This was the first glimpse of himself he'd had in almost three weeks. His face was sickly pale and gaunt, his chest was thin and looked like a single sheet of white surgery bandage holding his torso in place. His eyes however were a shade of brilliant deep purple that held the light beautifully, complimenting the rest of his dead features. He pulled his arms around his small naked frame as he felt tears threaten his eyes, 'this is why Noir stared so intently at me,' he thought. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he realized he wasn't the beautiful creature Noir had purchased, but a dying figment. The man who had been admiring Florian was shocked when his little prize started to cry.

"Honey I know you're beautiful, but I think you giving yourself to much credit to bring yourself to tears I-" "Oh shut up," he choked, "You don't under stand." The man looked at Florian seriously for the first time, seeing the gorgeous being so tortured and abused really made him feel sorry for the boy.

He walked over to the door and Florian heard him whisper to Raudrick, the big man started to walk away and came back with in five minutes or so. When the door closed Florian looked up at the other man, "Here I heard you fight with Raudrick about this thing."

He held out a tattered piece of black silk and covered up Florian's cold body. He bent down next to Florian and whispered, "I do understand, now stop crying or I'll call Raudrick in here." He smiled at Florian's astounded face and began opening little boxes of colored powders.

"Things will be okay, you'll see. I heard you were bought by a beauty of a man," he winked at Florian, "Besides if you don't like him maybe you'll get lucky like I did and he'll get to fat to bang you any more." He lowered a rouge brush to Florian's cheek.

"You mean the fat man owns you?" The man nodded making his curls bounce, "Now be quite a moment," he orderd. He powdered Florian's face till he looked like an air brush doll, accented his eyes and combed his hair. He pulled Florian's soft locks into an up style and loosely pinned it there with a series of flower clips. After he stepped back, satisfied with his work, Florian looked into the mirror again and saw the young aristocrat he'd once been reborn. Next, the bronze man applied flower scented oils and perfumes to Florian that quickly filled the room with a delicate sent.

"Come now let's fit you." He led Florian to the center of the room and shooed away the beast women into the hall. Florian dropped the remains of the cape and let the man measure him.

"My gods your perfect," Florian heard him whisper, cocking his head to the side in confusion. He looked up at Florian and said more to himself than to Florian, "I'll have to trim the edges but other wise it will fit..." he scurried away only to return with an extravagant piece of clothing.

Florian slipped his arms into a fine piece of dark blue silk that hung loosely from his body. The man tied a golden sash at his waist and straightened the edges. A light floral pattern danced elegantly down the side of the robe erupting at the hem into a life filled pond. The man quickly went to work pinning and sewing the hem of the garment to lightly brush the ground at Florian's feet. When he finished he looked Florian over with a skeptical eye. He found nothing wrong and smiling, motioned with his head for Florian to look into the mirror. When Florian turned he found it would take some getting used to walking in the new robe, he almost fell flat on his face, tripping over the edge of the hem. He recomposed himself, and looked up into the mirror at the vanity.

He was astounded, how in just a few minutes this man standing next to him had transformed his deathly looking being into a glorious work of art. Everything hung loosely, gracefully from him giving his appearance an even more fragile picture than Florian already gave himself. "I think Sir Butterfly will be pleased."

"Yes, I think so too, thank you."

* * *

Noir looked around the Victorian hall uncomfortably. He had his mask tied as tightly as possible to his face still fearing it would fall off. He had made a fool of himself at the auction and had no idea what being identified here would do to his reputation. 

He strolled casually through the crowed, attracting twice as much attention as last time. He wore one of his Arabic gowns tonight. There were people of all races here tonight dressed in extravagant attires of their country, Noir couldn't figure out why he was so conspicuous. ( a/n; hehe) He discarded the thought and lit a cigar, trying to calm his nerves.

"Ahhh my good people of the night," a familiar voice rang through the elaborate hall. The fat man from the auction stood on a platform with a small tanned man with flowing blond hair, at the far end of the room, both decorated in obscenely huge jems which made Noir's heart beat faster.

"I welcome you once more. I know how eager you are to play with your new toys so I won't keep you long. Your prizes have been prepared for anything your minds can imagine and dressed to look their bests, by my very own little magician," he kissed the other man's cheek, casing his tan flesh to contort in disgust slightly.

"Now I've kept them from you long enough, come, receive them in an orderly fashion as I know how you've been anticipating them, and enjoy the rest of the night!" The room filled with a light applause as the red curtain behind the fat man rose revealing the people who were sold at the auction looking quite different from the time before. Each instead of bear skin were adorn with exotic displays of clothing.

'Oo's' and 'Aa's' were heard from the spectators as they approached to claim what was theirs. Many simply stood back and waited for their belongings to come to them but there were others who rushed up to receive them. Noir stood next to the wall searching for his little amethyst. Usually, Florian stood out in a crowed but Noir couldn't find the blond and began to panic, 'What if...'

Noir was about to walk up there when he glimpsed a small man sitting at the far end of the others. His head was bowed and tilted to the left a little, showing off his long feminine neck and perfect jaw. Noir walked closer to see better. The man seemed to be searching discreetly for something, and almost looked fearful.

Small wisps of golden hair fell over his pale face hiding his eyes, so that only his pink lips, just barley parted, were visible on his face. The small chains that kept his hair up were glistening in the light that poured on him. The loose robe that covered his delicate body slipped on his shoulders with every movement making it all the more inviting to take off. Noir slowly walked up to him taking in the beauty with every step.

"My Amethyst…" he whispered when he came with in ear shot. The young man's eyes flickered up to meet deep green. The tension and fear that had been on his face dissipated when he saw his patron. He stood, fully presenting himself to Noir with the whisper of a smile on his lips, making him look more like an angle than ever before. He gracefully extended his arm, which Noir took and pressed it to his body.

They began to walk off the stage but were stopped when Noir felt a stong hand on his shoulder.

"I hope you aren't planning on leaving any time soon, the night is still young," the fat man addressed Noir as if they were long time friends. The thief's eyes drifted all over the man's glistening body, rocks of every shape and color dazzled the younger man's mind.

"Of course not," Noir said finally meeting the man's eyes. The tan man who had stood on stage before attached himself to the arm of his over sized patron, and looked around as if he were bored. When his eyes fell on Florian standing at Noir's side he smiled warmly and Florian smiled back.

"If you're lucky," the big man smiled, "That one, not only will he be good in the sack, and as pretty as hell but useful too." He boomed with laughter as the man on his arm blushed profusely. Noir shot a worried look in Florian's direction, before glaring at the laughing man.

"Have you used him before?" Noir chose his words carefully. Now the man at his arm laughed. "There's no need to worry about that," he rested his head upon the arm he clung to, "he hasn't been able to 'get it up' for years."

He smiled at Noir playfully. The fat man shrugged him off giving him a stone cold glare.

"Come Violet, let's get drinks." The smile never left his tan face as he pulled Florian away.

Recomposing himself the big man stuttered, "Heh funny one that one, I…uh guess I have to choose my words a little more carefully next time. I have not used him before… uh." Noir simply stared in boredom, not knowing how to respond. He turned away rudely to look for Florian, who hadn't been gone for 20 seconds.

He was chatting with the bond as he ordered alcohol from the bar.

"Wow, you already know what your master likes and you haven't even known him for a full day yet. I'm impressed." "He he, he told me awhile ago," Florian laughed, 'Frick! That was close…'

They walked back over to their company, liquor in hand. Florian's new friend had already drained half his beer before they reached them, and told Florian he indented to be drunk in half an hour. Florian handed Noir a rocked-scotch and sipped his martini. Noir smiled at how cute the blond could be. Pink lips barley brushed the glass, as his eyes fluttered close when he drank. His thoughts were cut short when he heard the fat man complain, "Jesus Aron go easy on that." The tan man finished off the beer in one swig and traded the empty bottle for a glass of Champaign from a pacing waiter.

"Bite me; I've been working over time all day for you. I deserve a drink. Don't I Violet?" Florian just giggled, "Your speech is already slurred."

Aron just shrugged and drained the glass. He turned to his master. "I expect you to have some one carry me to bed after I pass out." The fat man only sighed, and turned to respond to someone who had supposedly called him from across the room. He excused himself and walked off.

"How did you end up here?" Noir asked Aron.

"Same way Violet did," he said calmly staring after his master. His eyes took a far of look, "only no one came back for me." Florian gripped Noir's arm tighter. Aron turned to look at them again, with a big smile, "But I like it here now. I hated having him do those things to me but I got to design. And now, that he's too unhealthy, I just get to do as I like, so don't feel bad for me Violet." With that he waved and followed his master in to the circle of gentlemen, apparently making an ass out of the big man again.

Noir leaned over to place his lips on Florian's ear, "I've missed you." Florian looked up into those brilliant green eyes, "I missed you too."

"You look beautiful, you know," he lowered his head to Florian's shoulder, placing a small kiss on the exposed skin, "And smell wonderful too." Florian caressed Noir's face with his cheek like a lover. "What do you say about a little heist before we make our get away?"

Florian only giggled.

conclusion comming soon xX


	4. Chapter 4

i'm sorry to keep you waiting but here it is the last chapter thatnk you for all who reviewed i really love readng what you have to say thank you!

Florian stood at the bar with his empty martini glass waiting for Noir's signal, when he was joined by a very drunk Aron.

"You look like a 'pury angel." Florian laughed and ordered another beer for his hammered friend. He turned his attention back to Noir, who was slinking elegantly into position, as Aron drained the beer. Aron was still bitching about his master when Noir flipped his hair, silently telling Florian to make a distraction.

"Hey," he nudged Aron, "Watch this."

He pulled the tooth pick on which his martini olive resided back, and released. The little olive flew true and nailed the fat man square in the back of his head. Instantly Aon burst out laughing, and Florian giggled too, drawing more attention away from Noir than necessary.

When the fat man whirled around he slammed in to a passer by, almost knocking him over, to see what the hell had just hit him. When he saw his drunken whore laughing his ass off over by the bar he knew what had happened, but it wasn't his whore holding the empty martini glass.

He began walking over there but Noir beat him. Taking the glass from the blond man, he said, "I think its time we left." Florian said good bye to the passed out man at the bar and acted as drunk as he could out the door.

* * *

"What the hell?" I told you to hit some one around him!" Noir scolded as soon as they were safely rushing away in their carriage. 

"I couldn't help it."

"Hey! You're not drunk!?"

"Of course not, but I did dig myself a petty deep hole by hitting him so I need a way out of it," he explained innocently. Noir only smiled at how clever the man could be.

Florian was rearranging his garments, and every now and then Noir would glimpse the soft pink flesh underneath. When he was finally satisfied, he sighed, reminding Noir of how exhausted he must be, after all he still wasn't in perfect health. Noir slipped his arm around his shoulder and one around his stomach and waist. Florian complied with the embrace melting into the younger man's arm's. He rested his head on Noir's board chest, but quickly shot back up, "Ow!"

"Oh yeah." Noir produced a huge purple diamond from the breast of his garment. He extracted five more jems of the same size but different colors from various other places on his person. Florian's eyes sparkled in amazement as Noir held them in his hands. "Which one do you want to pay off your new 1mil debt with?" Florian smiled playfully looking at the jewels, he picked up that had probably bruised the side of his head and showed Noir.

The dim lamp of the carriage caught in the spectrum illuminating little kisses of light over Florian's face. Noir set the jewels down in a separate pouch at his side, taking Florian's delicate face in his hands, drawing him closer. Florian leaned over placing his hands at either side of Noir's hips. Their lips met in a small passionate kiss. They broke when the carriage came to a stop.

"We're home," Noir whispered. He led Florian inside; in the front hall Noel greeted them at the front door with a small puddle of drool.

He'd fallen asleep while waiting for them to return. Noir told Florian to go get ready for bed and he'd take the kid up stairs. He left before Florian could protest, leaving him in the entrance way.

When Noir closed the door to the kid's room, he turned to lean against the door, and let out a sigh.

'Why did I kiss him?' He looked down the hall in the direction of Florian's room… 'Why did he kiss me back?'

He walked down the hall, and knocked on the door…no answer. He opened it, empty. Noir was tired and didn't know what he was really going to say any way. He closed the door and headed toward his room. He pushed open the big wooden doors, pulling off his mask and draping the first layer of his ensemble over the back of a chair.

"You weren't really just going to leave me were you?" Noir jumped looking in the direction of the bed.

"Florian!?!" The blond was sprawled gracefully, tummy down on the younger man's extravagant bed. The red lace curtains hiding his features, but the black out line told Noir that Florian hadn't worried about rearranging his robe after getting in.

He walked over, pulling back one of the drapes reveling the beautiful man, looking dangerously up at him. "Florian, I-" before he knew it Florian had moved, kneeling in front of him, pressing his delicate finger to the man's lips, to quite him. His robe revealed his glistening oiled chest and thighs. Noir felt his blood run hot.

"I wouldn't have kissed you back if I didn't want it," Florian whispered, but still his voice cracked. Noir looked up at his eyes, the glistening amethysts he so loved were clouded with tears.

"Florian…" the older man threw his arms around Noir's neck, sobbing into his shoulder. Noir tightened his grip around the trembling man's middle. Brushing the back of his neck, "I got you now," he whispered. Before Florian had finished crying Noir moved in to the bed bring Florian to lie upon his chest. He pulled the black silken sheets up over the Florian's shoulder, singing words of reassurance to him all the while. Florian nuzzled closer and closer to Noir clinging desperately to him.

Finally when Florian felt that he could compose himself once more he lifted himself to look at Noir. He placed a hand on either side of Noir again, trapping the younger man.

Florian looked sexier than ever as he hovered over Noir in the dark. His eyes were hooded, his hair was in disarray, and his clothe were just falling off his body now. Noir cupped Florian's face again. Florian bent down to kiss Noir, before their lips touched he stopped, Noir opened his eyes to look in to Florian's, "I love you Noir." Noir closed the distance between their mouths with a simple sweet kiss, "I love you too."

Tears ran down Florian's face once again as he collapsed on top on Noir, to embrace him. "You were prepared for this sort of thing earlier weren't you?" Florian simply nodded. Noir hummed a laugh on his shoulder, "Then let's not waste it."

Florian rose again excitement in his eyes, as Noir claimed his mouth in a passionate kiss. Rolling them over Noir slipped his hands under the robe over Florian's small shoulders, pulling it off his arms. In one movement he pulled the sash so it fell out on both side of the man below him as he proceeded to trail kisses over Florian's jaw. The man trembled as he felt Noir lift him from the bed into his arms cradling his head and back, moving the robe out from under him. He looked up at the man who held him, like a child. As soon as Noir put him down he would be exposed.

Slowly Noir lowered his trembling body. Florian's face flushed delicately, as he placed his daintily wrist up by his head, curling his fingers into fists in embracement, his body was pale and glistening in the moon light that managed to seep through the lace curtains. The sent that were emitted from the oils were sweet, Noir bent down, licking on of his rosy nipples, Florian arched his back into the touch, and Noir smiled finding the oil there to taste sweet too. He ran his tongue over the older man's entire chest, making him moan and pant. When Noir was satisfied he kissed Florian, thrusting his tongue into the hot cavity, tasting his little love.

His hand began to roam the burning flesh below him, feeling every curve bend. He reached down further grasping Florian's hot cock. Squeezing roughly Florian screamed into the thief's mouth. Pumping his hand Florian cried louder, grabbing hold of Noir's sleeves. Noir released the man making him whine in protest. He threw off his cloths, desperate for contact, he watched the man below him writher in pleasure as his garments played on his sensitive cock.

Finally naked, Noir placed himself on top of his soon to be lover, feeling the way their skin rubbed together he pressed their chests together, running his forgers up Florian's thigh. "I need you Florian."

"Noir..." he cried, girding his hips in to Noir's. He climbed on top of Florian, placing his knees on either side of his head, "I don't have anything to lubricate it," he smiled. Florian smiled back before lifting his head, taking Noir into his mouth, swirling his tongue allover Noir's thick member. Noir arched his back, careful not to thrust himself into the man's throat but tipped his head back instead, and moaned deep love sounds of pleasure too ease himself. As he felt himself ready to come, he pulled out of Florian's mouth moving down.

Noir placed his head on Florian's heaving chest as he sucked on his fingers, before placing one at Florian's warm entrance. When he pushed in Florian whimpered his name, "Noir, no…." the thief raised his head from Florian's chest to see way he protested.

"They did that already," he panted. Instantly Noir was infuriated that they had touched Florian in such away, but responded, "that was hours ago, I don't want to hurt you. Just relax Florian." He placed his head back on Florian's chest, and began thrusting his finger in and out before adding a second, scissoring the soft flesh.

When Florian yielded around him he got up, taking Florian's legs over his muscular thighs, placing his dick at Florian's most private entrance. He looked down at the man below him, his eyes were squeezed shut and his head turned. Noir took his small wrist in his hands, holding them over the blonds head, "Florian," he whispered. The blond opened his eyes, slowly turning his head to look at Noir.

"You are mine. I want you to only think of me now. Only look at me." With that he began to slowly enter the body presented to him. Florian shut his eyes again as Noir's tip pressed his inner walls. The younger man stopped, "Florian…" amethyst eyes fluttered open again, "Kee-keep going," he whispered, "I'm okay." Noir bent down to kiss him as he pushed the rest of the way in.

When his hilt touch Florian's soft flesh he stopped, taking his lip's from Florian's. The blond looked up at him with half lidded eyes, "You feel so good," he whispered. Noir kissed him again, he felt Florian drop his hips, unsheathing Noir, and thrusting back Noir reeled in pleasure, as Florian did it again, this time, Noir met the movement and slammed back into his lovers prostate. They rocked assonantly for an eternity together before Noir found the spot inside Florian's body that made him cry in ecstasy. Hitting it over and over Florian held onto that pleasure before his world exploded into white light, wave after wave of unbearable pleasure rippled through his body. Noir felt his muscles convulsing around his cock, bringing him over the edge, he spilled him self in side the blond. Florian watched his lover ride out the rest of his orgasm inside of him, 'So majestic…'

Noir pulled himself out of the older man, and collapsed on top of him, panting. He stroked Florian's cum soaked cock before bringing his hand up to lick away Florian's seed. Florian kissed Noir's cheek before falling onto the pillow, "welcome home Florian." ""Glad to be back." The blond fell into a first restful sleep he'd had in weeks, tangled together with Noir.

In the morning Noir awoke to a pounding on the door, "Noir Florian! Gat you butts out of bed and come have breakfast with me." Noel screamed through the door with a huge grin plastered on his face.

"What is that?" Florian asked sleepily.

"That would be your little boy," Noir gripped not even lifting his head from his Florian pillow.

"What if he walks in?!"

"Noir if you don't get up I'm gonna tell the whole house you rape me at night!" with that noel ran off toward the kitchen, 'Gotcha'!'

Noir was out of bed and pantsed' in less than ten seconds. Florian simply giggled and slowly put on a pair of noirs pants, making his way down to breakfast.


End file.
